The Legends Of Yin And YAng
by Kiyochi
Summary: Kiyochi battles within himself on wheter he is good or evil. Will his friends and naruto be able to help him conquer the darkness?


The Legends Of The Yin And Yang

Part One

Kiyo sat on the ledge of the hillside mansion's balcony, thinking about how

complicated his life was and how he wanted it to be. If he could only chose a side to fight

for. Yin or Yang, light or dark, good…or evil. He couldn't make a choice, now or at

school. During his Weapon Mastery class at school, his teacher, Mr. Yuri, asked him

which side he chose. The first class he chose good, the second, he chose evil. This was

also starting to affect his powers. At the same class he tried to make his opponent, the

best yang fighter in his class, fly into a wall and bind with some shadow energy. Instead,

his opponent was showered with cherry blossoms. You see, Kiyo's power was dependant

on his mood. He had power over all things dark, like opponent's fears and emotions, and

over all things light, like happiness and electricity. He could turn anything into a situation

between light and dark, like nature.

He didn't have time to ponder anything more on the subject. The door behind him

burst open and his friends Bevy, Ato, Ryu, and Bera all came out onto the balcony. "Your

roommate told us you'd be up here," said Ato. "Come on or we'll be late for school."

"When are we ever?" he asked, joking.

As they huddled together, they realized that the last time that they materialized

together, they ended up with each other's body parts. After having Ato's vagina, he

decided that he'd rather go separately. First, Bera went in a burst of fire, and then Ato

went in a flash of lightning. Then, Ryu left suddenly with a blast of blue and black ice,

and Bevy left with a gust of wind. Finally, Kiyo was alone again and appreciated his

friend's interference. With a smile, he was gone in a flash of light.

"And," the voice of the training instructor rang out, "GO!" with that the class was

off. Flying, running, levitating, gliding, racing, and materializing, Kiyo's class ran the

mechanical obstacle course with ease. Bera was turning things to ash with a look, Ato

was frying machines left and right with different colors of electricity every time. Ryu was

creating giant sheets of ice around the attacking drones and then kicking them to

smithereens, Bevy was using winds to change the direction of the blasts of energy from

the drones back at them. And Kiyo was, as usual, toppling over giant pillars of firing

cannons and blasters with some well balanced negative and positive energy. Though

everyone's attempts where their hardest, Jonathan, a friend of theirs from class, got to the

finish line first. On the way to their next class, Bera raved on about Jonathan's cheating.

"He phased through all the drones! He didn't even destroy one! He just ran strait through

and," (gesturing with her hand), "right to the finish line. Bastard!"

"Are you done yet?" Bevy asked. "He wasn't breaking any rules and he did outsmart all

of us. And I'd hate to admit it… so I wont!"

"The best man won!" Kiyo interjected. "Get over it!"

Bevy and Bera glared at him while Ato and Ryu snickered. Math class was boring

so while Ato and Bevy took the notes that they would all copy later anyway, Ryu, Bera,

and Kiyo entertained themselves. Bera was drawing the sign of fire in Japanese, Kiyo

was making tiny black holes in the zeros that the teacher wrote on the board, and Ryu

was, clearly, asleep. "Oh am I glad to be outta there," said Bera when they got into the

hallway on their way to lunch. "Question," Ryu said. "Do you EVER stop talking?" At

the look of outrage on her face, Ryu said, "No really, I want to know. Do you even stop

talking in your sleep?" The rest snickered as Ryu gave that "I want to see who's

laughing" look around. Soon the snickering became fits of laughter as Bera,

nonchalantly, set the hem of Ryu's uniform jacket on fire. As he put it out with some ice

that turned to water, they turned the corner to the Cafeteria. When Bevy opened the door,

the sight that greeted their eyes horrified them and shocked them at the same time…


End file.
